Cherry's Adventures of Addams Family Values
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Katie are given an invitation from Gomez and Morticia to come back for a visit after they have another child: A baby boy they named Pubert, while they are spending the week with Cherry's newborn niece named Korra while her brother and sister-in-law are away on their first year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was chewing on a Wonka Bar as she was having a lazy day at home until she was given some mail. She checked through it to see it was mostly junk until she saw an address she hadn't seen in a while. "Gomez and Morticia?"

"Hmm...?" Katie hummed, glancing over at Cherry.

"It's a letter from Gomez and Morticia." Cherry showed after she swallowed down the sweet chocolate bar and smiled in excitement to a family they had not seen in a while.

"Oh, what's it say?" Katie asked with a smile.

Cherry put the candy bar down for now and opened the envelope to check out the letter. She skimmed through the words as she absorbed most of the information to announce to Katie. "Morticia had a baby!" she then gasped in shock, though it was a good kind of shock. She had grown to love babies since the birth of her niece who she often babysat these days for her brother.

"Oh, that's adorable~" Katie smiled softly.

There was the gentle crying heard of a baby girl then.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a little playmate~..." Cherry cooed as she came to the baby girl who was her niece.

"Will Mike and Ashley be okay with you bringing her with us?" Katie asked softly, itching to pick the baby girl up and soothe her worries. Even though she wasn't her kid, she always wanted to comfort crying ones.

"They'll be gone for a week for their anniversary, I'm sure they won't mind, but I better call just in case." Cherry replied as she gently handed Korra over to Katie to let her hold her now.

Katie smiled softly and cooed to the baby, rocking her in a gentle swaying motion. "Little one, don't you cry~" she softly sung, to try to soothe her.

Korra whined and whimpered slightly before looking up to Katie with her chocolate brown eyes as she reached up only slightly.

"I better call Mike and Ashley then." Cherry said as she went to ask her for her brother's permission to 'borrow the baby' for a new visit to old friends.

Katie gently held a finger up to Korra to let her hold it. She smiled gently as she continued singing and rocking her. "Okay~" she hummed, along to the tune.

Cherry went in the other room to call her brother as he was spending the week with his wife alone to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Korra cooed and smiled as she grasped Katie's finger in her tiny hands. Katie giggled, managing to do so in the same tune she was singing. Korra cooed and giggled up to Katie.

* * *

Cherry soon came back after a while. "They said it's okay as long as I know what I'm doing." she then told Katie while Korra settled down in her care.

"It's a good job I know how to look after babies then, huh?" Katie smiled, talking to Cherry but speaking in a voice to help keep Korra cheery.

Cherry giggled at the voice. "That, you certainly do, you would make a wonderful mother..." She then paused a moment. "Oh, man, what if Wednesday and Pugsley try something?" she then asked, knowing how the Addams kids could be with their 'playing'.

Korra giggled up to Katie as she loved her very much like another auntie.

"Well, they wouldn't try to harm another person's baby~" Katie smiled. "And I'll make sure to keep an eye on them too~" she giggled.

Korra giggled until she soon started to wiggle.

"Oh, she's hungry," Cherry recognized that as she took out her niece's diaper bag. "So, you wanna visit them?" she then asked about the Addams Family.

"Sure, if I'm invited," Katie smiled and then looked to Cherry. "You going to feed her or should I?" she asked. She had had practice with her own cousins when they were younger, and had watched many instructional shows on how to warm up a baby's bottle and to check the temperature.

"Could you do it? I'm still learning." Cherry replied as she took out the formula for Korra.

Katie nodded. "Okay, hold her while I go set up her bottle." she smiled, not meaning to takeover, but she did know how to make a bottle and heat it up and everything.

Cherry nodded as she took a hold of Korra and traded the bottle to Katie. "Hello!" she then called in a cutesy voice down to her niece.

Korra smiled up to her biological aunt and cooed to her. Katie smiled and then went to the kitchen and made up the bottle, testing the heat afterwards on her inner wrist. She realized it would be just alright by the time she got back inside the living room. Cherry made some faces which made Korra laugh and giggle in mild amusement.

Katie smiled again and then grabbed a hand towel and hung it over her shoulder. "Food for ze little one." she smiled, in a cheesy French accent.

Cherry giggled to that. Korra babbled to Katie until she then gently suckled the milk. Katie held her in a slightly tilted position so the milk would go down easier and less would drip down Korra's chin. Any that did though was wiped up deftly by the towel.

* * *

After Korra was fed, Cherry and Katie began packing to get ready to visit the Addams Family and meet the newest member of their family.

While Cherry packed, Katie kept an eye on Korra, and vice versa. "This is going to be so exciting." Katie smiled.

Korra suckled on her fingertips much like Cherry did as a baby while she was staying put for right now.

"I know, right?" Cherry agreed. "And they think of us as family too!"

Katie smiled softly, and then blushed as her mind wandered to Gomez, though she tried to hide it. Cherry hid a smirk as she remembered the last time they met the family and Katie had a 'little crush' on the family patriarch. Korra looked excited because Cherry and Katie were excited even though she didn't fully understand what was going on all around her. Katie soon had packed and then started to help pack for Korra. She played a bit of Peekaboo with the baby while doing so. Korra giggled and clapped to Katie.

"Heh, and Mike didn't think I could do this." Cherry smirked as she found babysitting her niece easy, though it was mostly because she asked Katie for help.

Katie giggled. She could play Peekaboo for hours, had the smile not hurt her face after a while. But she kept it up until Korra's stuff was packed too. "Does Korra need a diaper change before we go~?" she cooed to the little girl, hey, it was inevitable.

"Oh, I hope not..." Cherry said as she picked up her niece and sniffed her after lifting her up before grimacing.

Korra looked down to her aunt with a giggling coo as her legs gently wiggled back and forth.

"Let me guess... She does." Katie giggled. She held out her hands for the baby, yes, no one really liked doing it but she was willing to do it to help Cherry out.

Cherry grinned sheepishly and handed Korra back to Katie. Korra giggled to Katie innocently as she bit one finger in her mouth.

"Come on then, Miss Stinky Pants." Katie giggled and then went to change the girl's diaper.

Korra stuck her tongue out with a giggle back to Katie as she was going to be changed. Cherry finished up packing on her end and once Korra was changed, it would be time to go. After doing so, Katie picked up her bag and held a now clean and happier Korra with her free arm. She gave a wry smile and giggled.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Cherry asked as she took her own bag.

Korra smiled to the older girls once she was now fresh and clean.

"Yep." Katie smiled to Cherry.

Cherry smiled back and it was then time to go and hit the road. Korra was given her pacifier and placed in her car-seat and once they were driving, she began to drift off to sleep as driving always made her sleepy. Katie smiled and kept an eye on Korra now and then, making sure the ride would go smoothly. Korra quietly snored as she fell asleep while suckling at her pacifier.

"Mom says there's nothing nicer than your child sleeping soundly in the back-seat..." Cherry commented as Korra changed her opinion on babies.

Katie giggled quietly. "It is nice... Baby snores are so cute~" she smiled.

"As long as it isn't my dad snoring, I'm happy." Cherry joked.

Katie giggled quietly and then kept her eyes on the road as she drove them to the Addams' mansion. Cherry dozed off at one point until they were finally at the house's front gates. Katie gripped the steering wheel, a little nervous to go back to the Addams' mansion, mostly because she hadn't been able to get rid of her crush for the patriarch of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry snorted slightly and soon woke up as she saw they were there. "Oh, we here already?" she then smiled.

Korra was still asleep as she was in her own little world now.

"Yep." Katie gave a small smile. She then pushed the intercom to get the gates to open after they would announce who they were.

Cherry helped Korra out and carefully carried her in her arms as she joined Katie's side. Korra looked up and all around once she woke up and clutched her aunt gently as she seemed a little nervous at the house so far. Katie announced them both and then got them to get back in the car as she drove them up to the house. Korra quietly whined.

"Shh... It's okay..." Cherry comforted Korra the best that she could.

Katie parked up and then got out, holding her arms out for the little one just for while Cherry got out of the car too at least. Korra looked up to Katie as she felt concerned about the house at first. It was her first time here after all. Cherry unhooked her seat-belt and came out to join Katie and Korra into the Addams family residence. Wednesday looked more bitter than usual until she looked out the window to see a familiar pair coming to visit them.

"It's okay, baby girl, it might look scary, but it's a nice place~" Katie cooed softly to the baby.

"Yeah, this place is awesome!" Cherry added.

Korra tilted her head. Katie smiled and rang the doorbell. Cherry smiled back to Katie, though not as much as they waited for their arrival. Lurch was on his way to answer the door as it was his job in the house. Katie smiled back. She knew Lurch would answer the door and so kept Korra close, but radiated calm.

Pugsley looked at his sister and then back out of the window.

"Cherry and Katie have returned." Wednesday told her brother without any emotion in her voice.

"Shall we go and greet them?" Pugsley asked.

"Come on then..." Wednesday agreed, it didn't show, but she seemed happy to know that Cherry and Katie were back after it felt like ages since they last came over.

Pugsley followed his sister, mostly excited for Cherry to return.

* * *

Lurch opened the door and looked down to see the two and noticed they had a bundle with them.

"Hi, Lurch." Cherry looked up.

Wednesday came with her brother to meet Cherry and Katie at the door.

"Hi, Lurch." Katie smiled, cradling Korra close so the girl could see Lurch, but still feel safe and secure.

Pugsley smiled to Cherry. Lurch let out a small groan in greeting. Korra looked way up at Lurch, he seemed taller than her daddy and that was saying something. Wednesday looked to both Cherry and Katie.

"Oh, hey, guys." Cherry looked to Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Can we come in?" Katie asked Lurch with a smile, keeping calm so Korra would stay calm too.

"Cherry!" Pugsley exclaimed happily.

Morticia came 'floating' down the stairs in her usual graceful, almost ethereal way.

Lurch nodded and stepped aside to allow Cherry and Katie into the house.

"It's been a while." Wednesday said dully to their guests before looking curious to the baby in Katie's arms.

"Indeed it has." Cherry agreed as she walked inside with Katie and Korra.

Katie gave a smile to Lurch and then smiled, slightly sheepishly, to Morticia. She gave a slightly happier smile to Wednesday though. Pugsley wrapped his arms around Cherry's waist.

"Welcome~" Morticia smiled to the two girls and then looked at Katie and Korra. "Why Katie I didn't know you had a little bundle of terror too~" she hummed, seemingly surprised.

Cherry gently patted Pugsley on the head and gave Wednesday a small handshake as the younger one was not one for physical contact. "I guess I was missed."

"Oh, yes." Pugsley agreed.

"You had one too?" Wednesday muttered to Cherry.

"No, no, no," Cherry replied. "That's my niece, Korra."

Pugsley couldn't help but imagine Cherry as his wife, almost like his Dad and Mom. Korra looked up to Morticia curiously and quietly murmured.

"Oh, no, she's Cherry's niece." Katie said softly with a small smile.

Morticia smiled and noticed how good Katie was with the baby girl. She 'floated' over and smiled, not warmly but not coldly either, to Korra. It was her usual smile. "Hello there, little one~" she said in an almost hypnotic voice.

Korra looked up to Morticia and babbled quietly with a small crack of a smile. Katie smiled softly and looked up at the taller woman.

"Such a healthy looking baby... Are you sure you're looking after her correctly?" Morticia asked, after all to her children should be pale and look more 'gothic'.

* * *

Wednesday glanced at her brother slightly almost as if she could feel what he was thinking. Pugsley glanced back to Wednesday.

"You're disgusting." Wednesday muttered to her brother's fantasies.

"Oh, be quiet." Pugsley blushed.

"I can arrange that for you." Wednesday pulled out an axe before looking up to Katie and waved with the axe in her hand.

* * *

Korra looked up at Morticia as she seemed to reach out to her.

"I think some people have their different methods..." Cherry replied. "She mostly takes after my brother."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Morticia asked Cherry.

Katie smiled a little more.

"Well... Okay." Cherry approved.

Korra looked like she wanted Morticia to hold her as well.

Morticia carefully took Korra and gave a slightly warmer smile so to not scare her. "Well, hello there, little one~" she hummed.

Katie held an arm out to Wednesday, in case the girl did want a hug, but giving her the option to not to if she didn't want to. Cherry made sure that Korra would be safe, though she trusted Morticia, but this was her brother's baby after all. Korra babbled and cooed to Morticia.

Morticia chuckled softly. "Well, you're cute enough~" she hummed. "Maybe you'd like to meet Baby Pubert. Hm?" she hummed.

Korra hummed back and cooed, but she was going to meet another baby.

"So it was a boy?" Cherry asked Morticia.

Katie chuckled, not weirded out, she knew how the Addams worked. She did lower her arm as it was obvious she didn't want a hug though. "Just don't play too rough that you break something important." she chuckled.

"Yes, Katie." Pugsley nodded, before he scampered off to get a weapon too.

Wednesday soon went off with Pugsley to 'play'.

Morticia nodded. "Please come with," she told Cherry and then smiled towards Katie and Lurch. "Maybe you should go and show Lurch your bags and then you can go and see Gomez." she suggested with a calm smile.

* * *

Katie nodded and then smiled up to Lurch. Lurch nodded in agreement to this of course, it was his job, so he never had a problem about it. Cherry held out her bag for Lurch to take with him and Katie as she was going to go with Morticia to meet the baby of the family. Katie showed Lurch to the car where her, Cherry's and Korra's bags were. Morticia walked up the stairs, making sure Cherry would still be able to follow enough.

Lurch gave a small smile to Katie on the way to bring in the luggage.

Katie smiled. "So, have you been well, Lurch?" she asked in a friendly way.

Lurch gave a small nod down to Katie as he opened the door and took some bags.

Katie smiled. "That's nice." she said, before locking up the car once they had gotten the three bags out.

Lurch nodded to Katie as he collected the bags with her to help her and Katie get settled in.

"Thanks for helping, Lurch." Katie smiled to the very tall man.

Lurch gave a nod back to Katie as if to say 'you're welcome'. Katie smiled and then after helping him with the bags went to greet some of the others. Lurch walked with Katie to where she stayed the first time in this house. Katie hummed quietly as she walked, a simple, but eerie little tune.

* * *

Morticia walked up the stairs, making sure Cherry would still be able to follow enough. Cherry followed as she held the hand railing on the way up, but couldn't help but notice a few bars missing that had been sawed off. Morticia seemed to ignore the missing bars.

"So, a baby..." Cherry commented. "And I'm an auntie..."

Gomez was in the other room where Pubert was sleeping in and his mobile appeared to be made up of razor-sharp knives. Morticia smiled and then lowered Korra into the crib to meet Pubert. Korra stared quietly to Pubert with her brown eyes as she quietly cooed.

"Oh, Cherry, welcome," Gomez greeted. "You had a baby too?"

" _Niece_." Cherry corrected.

Morticia watched Korra and Pubert carefully. Pubert looked calmly at Korra. Korra reached out to Pubert with a small coo. Cherry smiled brighter than usual, her niece always knew how to make her days better. Pubert took her hands in his and seemed curious at this rosy-cheeked girl. Korra cooed and giggled to Pubert.

Now she had another baby to play with other than her aunt or big brother back home. Pubert looked curious his dark eyes, looking calm though. Korra reached out and touched Pubert's face, it felt so cold compared to hers. Pubert seemed surprised she did this, but merely stiffened. Morticia smiled. Korra cracked a smile to Pubert, she seemed to enjoy his company.

Cherry quietly cooed and giggled to the babies. Pubert reached up and patted her hands on his face. Korra cooed quietly to her new possible playmate. Korra cooed to Pubert before making herself giggle. Pubert blinked at the giggle.

"I'll take you to your room, the babies will be fine a few minutes." Morticia nodded, as in the crib they would be safe enough.

"All right," Cherry nodded before looking back down to the babies. "Lizzie, Auntie Cherry's gonna go for a minute, behave yourself~" she then said in a cutesy voice like how her mother talked with the baby.

Pubert looked up at Cherry. Morticia gave him a warning look.

"Do you want to help us with our new brother?" Wednesday asked Cherry.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry replied as she felt nervous about where this was going. "I'm the youngest back home, so I don't usually understand new baby situations."

"Would you like the knife or the cleaver?" Pugsley offered to Cherry.

"Mm... Knife." Cherry decided.

Pugsley handed her the knife with an almost sweet smile.

"No weapons around Cherry's niece... We must abide by the baby's parents' rules." Morticia warned her children.

"Yes, Mother." Wednesday replied.

"Well then, I guess after you and the children have finished playing; they can show you to your room." Morticia smiled, deciding to go help her mother.

"Thank you," Cherry nodded as she took the knife. "Thanks, Morticia."

Wednesday nodded to her mother, of course, respecting her wishes. Morticia nodded and then 'floated' off to go and help Grandmama. Pugsley smiled up to Cherry. Cherry quietly giggled to Morticia before she went off with Pugsley and Wednesday. Pugsley held Cherry's hand. Cherry took Pugsley's hand and they both followed Wednesday.

* * *

Grandmama was running by as she appeared to be chasing a wild animal in the house with a knife.

"Hi, Grandmama." Katie greeted, as she moved aside to not impede the woman's mission.

"Ah, hello, dear, long time no see." Grandmama smiled sincerely to Katie.

"It's nice to see you again, I won't keep you though... I'm sure you want to catch dinner." Katie smiled.

"It's always a challenge, but gotta feed the family." Grandmama nodded.

"Then I'll let you get on with it." Katie smiled, giving the older woman a friendly kiss on the cheek before letting her carry on hunting the animal.

Grandmama nodded and soon chased after their dinner. Katie smiled and continued her walk. Fester was being kind of shy and watching from behind posts and other things. Lurch stood by Katie while he watched the members of the family enjoying themselves in their own little special way.

Gomez soon came out. "Ah, Katie." he then nodded his head to her.

Katie smiled as she noticed Gomez and tried to quell her blush. "Hello, Mr. Addams." she greeted, trying not to sound too much like a fangirl by assuming she could call him Gomez without say-so.

Fester looked at Gomez and smiled.

"So nice to see you, I take it Cherry's with you? "Gomez replied as he smiled back to one of his favorite guests.

"Yes." Katie nodded with a small smile. She wanted to give a hug, but she didn't want to become infatuated again, though already, she was close.

"It's entrancing to see you too." Katie said softly, pushing her red-framed glasses with the little gems in back up to the bridge of her nose.

Gomez chuckled to her. "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"I'm sure I will." Katie smiled, with a small blush to the chuckle.

"Could I get you anything?" Gomez offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother." Katie tried to refuse politely.

"No, no, I insist, you're a guest and you know how much we love company." Gomez insisted.

"Well... Only if you're getting yourself something too." Katie then gave in with a small almost shy smile.

"Well, all right..." Gomez replied. "Fair's fair."

Fester was watching from where he was currently hiding. Katie smiled to that. Gomez went to get a refreshment with Katie. Katie followed him, keeping a few steps space from him so not to encroach on his personal space and to try and quell the rising feelings of the crush returning.


End file.
